Topical disorders are widespread and include a number of different conditions of the body surfaces such as the skin, nails and mucous membranes. Topical disorders include various kinds of dermatitis, acne, rosacea, onychomycosis, pityriasis, actinic keratosis, eczema, erythema, urticaria, hemorrhoids, anal fissures, anal pruritus, common warts, genital warts, anal warts, and herpes. Currently, there are a number of topically applied formulations for the treatment of topical conditions, including ointments, creams, gels, lotions, jellies and pastes, foams, sprays and medicated pads.